Birthday Boy
by nikkibabe
Summary: Dawn informs Buffy that it is Spike's birthday, but it's too late to go a present so she has to use what she got.


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing here, Joss owns everything.  
  
CHAPTER: 1/1  
  
AUTHOUR'S NOTES: One naughty little fic that involves Spike's birthday and Buffy revisiting her school days. Set before 'OAFA' but after 'Once more with feeling.'  
  
If you like please review, it's my first fic centred around sex so please tell me what you think. Thanks.  
  
***** Buffy walked down the stairs in her house to find Dawn sprawled on the lounge floor wrapping a present.  
  
"What ya doing Dawnie?" Buffy asked suddenly panicking that she had forgotten an important date.  
  
"I'm wrapping a present. You do know it Spike's birthday right?"  
  
Buffy was lost for words, Spike had a birthday who knew. Then she was intrigued what had her sister thought to buy for the vamp who has everything? 'Well apart from me that is' she thought.  
  
"Oh right no I didn't know. What did you get him?"  
  
"A Sex Pistols LP to make up for the one Harmony trashed. He still moans about it now so I thought it would shut him up. So are you going to give him anything?" Dawn asked hoping that her sister would.  
  
"No. Why should I he's never bothered getting me anything."  
  
Dawn felt sick, this was her doing.  
  
"Not strictly true Buff. You know your last birthday, me finding about being the key and stuff. Well Spike turned up with a box of chocolates. And well I kinda told him they were lame, he got mad and threw them at me." Dawn didn't look at Buffy.  
  
"Nice way to go little sis, I like chocolates." Buffy left the room, 'I've got to give him something now' she thought frantically trying to think of something.  
  
***** Buffy walked across the cemetery towards Spikes crypt, she had found the perfect gift for he. She giggled to her self, yes he'd love it.  
  
"Better than some crappy LP that's for sure." She muttered to herself, a little jealous that Dawn knew Spike's birthday when she did not.  
  
Buffy stood outside his crypt, wondering if this was such a good idea. The sun hadn't gone down yet so most likely Spike would still be lying in bed naked, 'um naked' she thought.  
  
Instead of kicking the door open as she normally would have done she crept inside, hoping that he didn't hear her. Good he wasn't just sat watching TV, this plan was bad enough as it was never mind it going wrong.  
  
Buffy quietly made her way down into the lower floor and she saw him lying spread out underneath a thin white sheet. She stood at the end of the bed, hands on hips gently calling his name.  
  
***** She should have known quietly calling his name wouldn't work, he was dead so he slept like the dead. Time for plan B.  
  
Softly she hooked his hands into the handcuffs he had left on the side for when she came round.  
  
"Spike wake up." She shouted at him, not in her normal angry manner, but more in a playful sexual manner.  
  
She watching his eyes flutter open, he looked sleepy, but then the look on his face changed to pure lust when he saw her. She noticed his cock harden from beneath the sheets, she felt her self getting wet from turning him on like this.  
  
"Damn I dropped my pom-pom." Buffy said slowly and seductively. She turned and bent over to reveal that she wasn't wearing any panties under her old cheerleaders outfit.  
  
She heard Spike growl, god she loved it when he did that. She climbed on top of him, letting her wetness touch his cock.  
  
He was so excited, Buffy had done this for him, that girl knew exactly what kind of man he was. She started to place soft butterfly kisses over his chest, moving slowly down to his stomach, by passing his groin and going to his thighs. He let out a small groan as her fingers moved to the base of his shaft.  
  
"Buffy why ar.." Her finger pressed against his mouth silenced him.  
  
"Be quiet and enjoy this or I will have to stop."  
  
He did as she ordered, much as he hated it, he loved taking orders from Buffy in bed. He loved the way she took control.  
  
Buffy licked her lips to wet them and to let Spike know what she was planning next, she slip his hard cock into her wet mouth. 'Very wet' Spike thought as she pushed him even further, 'but not as wet as her pussy.'  
  
He felt the energy build up inside himself, knowing that he didn't have long before he was going to come. He started to shake and pant, this only made Buffy force him even further into her throat.  
  
"Oh.. My.. Fuck.." He screamed as his load shot into the back of her mouth. She sucked and swallowed until she had taken in every last drop.  
  
Then she moved up him slowly, letting her juices drip on to his flesh, she could feel his cock getting hard again as she seated her self on his groin.  
  
"You know Spike I'm a very naughty cheerleader." Buffy said as she ground her clit against his cock.  
  
"Fuck me please." Spike growled.  
  
"Well I think you'll have to do better than that Spike if you want me."  
  
He knew that this was one big game, no way would she stop.  
  
"Please Buffy I'm begging you." He managed to grunt out.  
  
She lowered her left down to bring him into her, she started to pound her hips against his, they both let out a small moan. She picked up the rhyme, grinding harder and fast. She could feel herself losing control.  
  
Spike felt it too, he felt her inner muscles contracting, then he heard her screaming as her orgasm over took her. He felt himself starting to come, his seed shooting up inside of her.  
  
"Fucking.Hell..Oh.." They both screamed out.  
  
Buffy collapsed on top of him, totally spent, 'Yeah defiantly better than some LP' she thought as she laid her head on her chest.  
  
***** "So then my naughty little cheerleader what was that display for?" Spike asked when he regained coherent thought.  
  
Buffy blushed, it always embarrassed her the things she said to him . The dirty little games they played.  
  
"Happy Birthday Spike." Was all Buffy said in reply.  
  
"Birthday?"  
  
Buffy lifted her head wondering why he was confused.  
  
"Oh yeah it's my birthday, well thanks." Spike smirked wondering where she'd got that idea from.  
  
***** Dawn giggled to herself she found the note from Buffy saying she had to go out for a bit.  
  
"Mission accomplished." Dawn said to herself as she unwrapped the LP Spike had bought himself last week.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
